Second's not the same
by samisunamoosed1
Summary: The Avengers are quite enjoying their life's after Loki's defeat, thank you very much. They don't need Fury interrupting them having fun just to drag them out for another case, mind you.
1. Suspicious circumstances

It was the usual unnatural bright morning that accompanied a splitting headache from the party the day before when the Avengers were visited by their temporary boss. Nick Fury trudged into their living room and made himself at home in one of the comfortable chairs, glaring at them silently until the whole team (without Thor, who currently was on Asgard, managing his new role as king) was assembled in a somewhat presentable attire and awake enough to listen to him. Tony, who was one of the hungover ones, closely followed by Clint, who was trailing after him drowsily, trying to hide his headache from his boss and desperately trying-and failing- to look professional, was one of the last to come into the room, complaining all the way. When they finally were seated around the agent, he told them, unusually tense, why he had had to wake them at such an ungodly hour. " We picked up a strange signal half an hour ago," he explained once he had actually gotten their attention.

" It's similar to the signal Thor gave of when he was banished to earth, but we can't say for sure. I need you to accompany me to the location.", Fury continued, throwing an exasperated glance at Tony who hadn't stopped grumbling to himself quietly ever since he'd arrived earlier.

"I'm gonna need you to suit up."

Quickly, though with much whining and grumbling they dressed in their battle gear and followed Fury outside to the helicopter already waiting.

Halfway they were joined by Thor who had been alerted shortly before their departure. When they landed they immediately fell into a hostile position, as they didn't know what could be waiting for them. They proceeded to slowly creep to the big hole in the ground that was nearly identical to the hole Thor created when he was cast down in every aspect, as they were informed by Jane via Skype-call on their way to the site.

"Do you think this is another of your friends, Thor?" asked Natasha the God of Thunder who looked very tense and slightly panicked, which was a quite disconcerting sight. He shook his head, his mouth set into a grim line.

" I am now the King of Asgard, and as such, I am the only one who has the authority to cast someone down." he said, anxiously swinging his hammer around in small circles that had the other avengers edge away slightly. They cautiously peeked into the crater and looked into the hole with thinly veiled surprise. The man laying in the crater looked like any other human, dressed in a casual brown leather jacket and jeans. Clint was the first who recovered from his stupor. " Well, he looks pretty normal to me", he said. Thor made his way down the hole to inspect the body but reared back when he touched the man. " Step back, my friends!" he roared. Startled, everyone took a step back and Fury, who didn't budge a meter, glared at Thor.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed that the god stopped him from analyzing the possible threat, but also cautious. Thor stared at the man with barely veiled caution and fear

" It's one of them." he said, unusually serious,"I have never met one, but every Asgardian is warned of them, for they are uncontrollable beings of mischief and illusions." Clint reared back, he had already been within an arms length of such a man.

Thor continued," No-one knows were they came from, but suddenly they were there. We call them bråkmaker, Trickster." Fury used the short silence that followed Thors explanation to secure the...being? and strap it to a bar that was brought in earlier by an agent.

"We're returning to the helicarrier and wait until he wakes." he said, not tolerating any kind of protest and just strode to the helicopter that waited for them. Hesitatingly the Avengers followed, with the exception of Thor, who departed to Asgard, but promised to return shortly.

Back on the Helicarrier everyone sat in a conference room to which a camera of the cell the being was in, was linked. A rumble on the outside told them that Thor had arrived and everyone looked to the door, where he shortly after entered, a familiar face behind him. Everyone reached to their weapons, but Thor was quick to interfere."Loki is my counselor now, I redeemed him after he protected Jane with his life and nearly lost it." "Whoever did it obviously didn't finish his job" grumbled Clint, but that drowned in the commotion that raised up when Stark noticed the stranger was moving, obviously awake. He glanced around, seemingly confused about his whereabouts. Suddenly he flinched and frantically patted down his front side looking even more confused than he was earlier when he found nothing. Everyone watched, the atmosphere of the room tense with anticipation, Thor's warning ringing in their heads. They all startled when the man's head snapped up in a nearly inhuman fashion and then tilted slowly to one side, as if listening to something. then an unsure expression flickered over his face as he snapped his fingers. He seemed very relieved when suddenly there was a small wrapped sweet in his hand. then he looked up, directly into the camera. Fury flinched, the blond haired man wasn't supposed to know that there was a camera, they were undedectable even for some of his best agents. Then the man spoke. " Why are you standing there like this?" he tapped his chin, seemingly thinking." Why don't I join you?" he asked suddenly, a dangerous tilt to his voice. Then he suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind them. They whirled around, everyone's weapon raised. Before them stood a relatively small, human-looking man, with distinctive handsome facial features and the strangest and at the same time the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen. He grinned. "Hello."

spnaspnaspnaspna

this is my attempt to write a story about the events after thor: the dark world with...people...involved that may or may not change the story line completely. I'm apologizing for all the mistakes I'm going to tell you beforehand, english is not my first language and this is not beta-ed. I would love some **constructive** criticism and will gladly answer any questions you may have~


	2. Rude awakening

For someone who had had a blade sticking out of his chest a few minutes ago, waking up in a cell made entirely out of glass was quite disconcerting. For someone who was pretty sure he had died even more so. Gabriel didn't open his eyes yet, still believing this to be some kind of fucked up idea of a joke his dad had come up with. When he actually started to pay attention to his surroundings and tentatively began to expand his grace he nearly toppled over when he discovered that the Host wasn't there. Gabriel immediately concluded

that he somehow wasn't in his universe anymore. Well. Wasn't that just peachy. At least he still had all his powers. Which he really shouldn't have, considering brother dearest just stabbed him. That thought made Gabriel finally open his eyes. In a short burst of panic, he patted down his chest, searching for the fatal wound. After finding nothing, he just stared at the wall for a short second, still not quite believing he really wasn't dead. He snapped up a Hershey's bar to calm himself, and only now he took notice of his immediate surroundings. It seemed he was in some kind of cell that was made of glass-what the hell-to display the whole room that went around the cell. There also was a lot of High-tech stuff that had Gabriels fingers itching with the need to just blindly press buttons to see what would happen. It seemed that this universe was a bit more advanced than the one he had previously resided in. Briefly, his thoughts went to the Winchesters. Would they be able to defeat Lucifer? He dearly hoped so. Otherwise his heroical sacrifice would have been for nothing. Sighing, Gabriel tilted his head slightly, trying to get access to the angel radio, but not getting one little sound in return, just like he had dreaded. Sighing again, he focused on the Thing he was held captive in for the second time. A short glance at the floor revealed more glass-again, what the hell-and a view of a vast ocean beneath him. Gabriel barely suppressed a snort when he noticed the poorly disguised security cameras in the corners of the room. He grinned at one of them and felt the souls of the persons on the receiving end of the footage stiffen in barely veiled suprise and fear. Gabriel grinned. If he was to live by some unknown reason (which he highly suspected to be his dad), nobody could deny him a little fun.

snpaspnaspnaspna

i know, this is awfully short again...but i promise they're going to get longer, i just haven't got the time at the moment to write as often as i would like. I'm also trying to update regularly but i don't know how long I'll be able to hold that up.

A Cookie for everyone who is patient with me~


End file.
